Don’t Worry Be Happy
|artist = (The Bench Men) |tvfilm = |year = 1988 |dlc = March 27, 2015 (JDN) October 20, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 each |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / / |gc = Yellow-Greenish/Red/Blue |lc = Cyan |pictos = 93 |kcal = 12.2 |dura = 3:39 |nowc = DontWorry |audio = |perf = Aïïe Kmessabeb (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) Julien Durand (P3) |from = album }} (oyunda Bench Men kapsamındadır) tarafından, "Don't Worry Be Happy" , , , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünümü Rutin üç yaşlı erkeğin üçlüsü tarafından gerçekleştirilir. P1 P1'in kahverengi saçlı ve sakalı var. Kahverengi bir fötr şapka, bir çift büyük kahverengi gözlük, parlak kırmızı bir ceket, kahverengi elmas yelek, kırmızı pantolon ve kahverengi ayakkabı giyiyor. Rutinin başında ve sonunda kahverengi bir baston tutar. P2 P2'nin kahverengi saçları bağlı. Büyük siyah gözlükler, mavi palto, kırmızı ve mavi polo gömlek, zeytin yeşili pantolon, mavi çorap ve siyah mokasen giyiyor. P3 P3'ün kahverengi saçlarının üzerinde kahverengi bere vardır. Siyah, pembe ve mavi edikula, kahverengi şort, pembe çorap ve kahverengi ayakkabılı bir polo giyiyor. Dontworry coach 1 big.png|P1 Dontworry coach 2 big.png|P2 Dontworry coach 3 big.png|P3 Arka Plan Arka plan turuncu bir sonbahar günü park. Dansçılar bir bankta oturuyorlar. Ağaç arka planı Beat Match Until I'm Blue and Cardiac Caress benzerlikler taşır. Bir slayt, bir sallanan at ve bir salıncak setinden oluşan bir oyun seti de arka planın derinliklerinde görülebilir. Şarkının birçok noktasında güvercinler yere iner ve antrenörler ile dans eder. Altın Hareket Her oyuncu için 2 Altın Hareket vardır. Oyuncular açısından, biraz uzaklar: *'P2'nin Altın Hareket:' İlk ayette P3'ün kollarına düş. *'P1'nin Altın Hareket:' İkinci ayette P2'nin üzerine, sonra P3'ün üzerine atlayın. *'P3'ün Altın Hareket:' Üçüncü ayette, taklidi yapıyormuş gibi davran. Dontworry gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) Dontworry gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves (P2) in-game Dontworry gm 2.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Dontworry gm 2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Dontworry gm 3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) Dontworry gm 3.gif|Gold Move 2 (P1) in-game Dontworry gm 4.png|Both Gold Moves (P3) Dontworry gm 4.gif|Both Gold Moves (P3) in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashup: *''Born This Way'' (Triplets) Appearances in Playlists aşağıdaki oynatma listelerinde öne çıkıyor: *The Epic 80s *Happy Vibes *Birthday Beats * *All Songs A-E *Unlimited A-E * Ek Bilgiler *'' '' serideki ilk akapella şarkısıdır (herhangi bir enstrümantal taban olmadan). *Geleneksel bir Gold Move'nin (altın anahatlı) çoğunun aksine, Gold Move'nin bu rutinin piktogramları pembe renktedir. Bunun nedeni en altın arka plan olabilir. * dosyalarına göre, P2 başlangıçta koç seçim ekranı için farklı bir poz vermiştir. *'' '' 'den, Happy ve Fatima, ifadelerinin . ** tarihinden itibaren 'da görünen ilk üçlü rutindir. *P1 ve P2 ''Dance Quest'''de bazı kupaların Beta simgelerinde yer aldı. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature = youtu.be & t = 34m57s * ile ve , arasında menü başlığı rutinin arka planını genellikle göstermez. Bunun yerine düşen yapraklar bir grup gösterir. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QHe7ATPSoJE *P2 s Altın 1 ve 2 piktogramında, P3 nin kolu yanlışlıkla mavi renktedir. *''Born This Way'' ın Mashup'u, için kullanılan varlıklarda, antrenörler oyunda kullanılan soluk mavi yerine kalın sarı bir taslağa sahiptir. the coaches have a thick yellow outline instead of the faded blue one used in-game. Gallery Game Files Dontworry_cover_generic.png|'' '' Dontworry cover albumcoach.png| album coach Dontworry cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach Bornthiswaymu_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (from Born This Way s Mashup) dontworry_cover_albumbkg.png| album background DontWorry_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Dontworry map bkg.png| map background dontworry_cover@2x.jpg| cover Dontworry cover 1024.png| cover Dontworry p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on and later games dontworry p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar dontworry p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar Dontworry pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Bornthiswaymu_coach_1_phone.png|P1 on the coach selection screen of Born This Way s Mashup Bornthiswaymu_coach_2_phone.png|P2 on the coach selection screen of Born This Way s Mashup Bornthiswaymu_coach_3_phone.png|P3 on the coach selection screen of Born This Way s Mashup In-Game Screenshots Dontworry jd2017 load.png| loading screen Beta Elements Dontworry coach 2bis@2x.png|P2 s Beta coach selection image Others dontworry jdnow menu error.png|'' '' placed in the "Quartets" section Videos Official Audio Bobby McFerrin - Don't Worry Be Happy Don't Worry Be Happy (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Don’t Worry Be Happy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2015 Dont Worry Be Happy PS4 舞力全开2015 (18)Don't Worry, Be Happy -Bobby McFerrin 五星评价 "Don't Worry Be Happy" - Just Dance Now "Don't Worry Be Happy" - Just Dance 2016 �� Just Dance 2017 Don't Worry Be Happy - Bobby McFerrin & The Bench Men �� Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Don't You Worry Be Happy - 5 Stars Don't Worry Be Happy - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation de:Don't Worry Be Happy en:Don’t Worry Be Happy Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Yoni Jayl Kategori:Julien Durand